March 09, 2017
by Merines Shinku
Summary: It all began on that date...


**a/n My first one shot, which I totally failed at in my own opinion. Thanks to my close friend Gloria for giving me some ideas!**

**

* * *

**

**March 09, 2017**

Kallen had dragged C.C. to the nearby café in the district their dorm was situated in, in hope of helping the green haired roommate find a guy.

"Why are we here, Kallen?" the green haired girl asked boringly.

"To help you find a hot date!" Kallen said eyes darting from left right.

"I don't need a 'hot date', I'm perfectly happily single." C.C. said putting air quotes on 'hot date', implying her disinterest.

"Yes, yes, but YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!" Kallen screamed at her roommate while the latter just indifferently place her pale index fingers in her ears.

"God, C.C.! You are the worst slob ever! You just go to classes and eat pizza every day, when you aren't having class you choose to drive us crazy by just sitting on the sofa eating pizza and watching TV the _whole_ day." Kallen flailed her arms wildly indicating her distress.

"What's wrong with sitting all day eating pizza and watching TV?" C.C. asked raising her eyebrows.

"You never clean up! Gosh, how will you ever take care of your man when you can't even take care of yourself in the first place?!" Kallen screeched, making the people in the café give her weird looks.

"Excuse me, ladies?"

"WHAT?!" Kallen asked rudely before dropping her jaw to the floor. "I-I mean, yes?"

Next to her was a tall and muscular blonde man, not to mention _hot_, "Is something the matter?"

"O-Oh, never mind her! Ahahaha, we were just passing by!" Kallen smiled nervously.

"Why don't you take a seat then? I'll have my colleague serve you!" The blonde man gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure!" Kallen said still smiling and pulled C.C. in with her, "Sit!" She commanded the green haired girl.

"Why?"

Kallen banged her head to the white table, "Just sit!"

C.C. sighed and sat down, looking bored as ever.

"Hello, ladies. My name's Lelouch, I'll be your waiter for today."

Now this time _both _girls dropped their jaws.

-

**March 10, 2017**

"What are we doing here???" A pink head asked her two roommates.

"Be quiet and just step in will you?" Kallen said while pushing the sweet girl in to the scented café.

"We still have classes after this, you know!" Euphy said reminding the redhead named Kallen.

"Yes, but that's not until 30 minutes later! Just shut it!" Kallen said whispering.

"Why are we whispering?" Euphy whispered back.

"Hi, there! You're the girl form yesterday!" The same blonde man greeting the three, "Did you enjoy this place, is that why you came back?"

"Ah, yes!" Kallen blushed and nodded, _Basically we enjoyed it because of the hot waiters here…_

"Well, I'll be your waiter today, my name's Gino!" The man gave her a thumbs up.

"Great!" Kallen said happily, "Hey, C.C.—Huh? Where is SHE??? C.C. WHAT THE HELL?!"

Lo and behold C.C. was standing next to the waiter from yesterday, holding a card, "What?"

"The hell are you doing?!"

"Exchanging numbers." C.C. said indifferently.

"Oh… I see." Kallen said dumbly, _Well that's fast… even for C.C._

"I'll call you." Lelouch said casually and C.C. just smiled coyly.

"Let's go." She said casually, leaving her two dumbfounded roommates.

"Come back again!" Gino said cheerfully.

-

**March 27, 2017**

"I'm disappointed…" Kallen said banging her head on the café table once again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kallen." C.C. said patting her head in mock sympathy.

"Don't touch my head!" Kallen whack the green haired girl's hand.

"Why are you so disappointed anyway?" Euphy asked.

"I thought they'd be dating!" Kallen said pointing at Lelouch and C.C. "Who knew that they were actually in the same class and were just exchanging numbers just because they were paired up for a project!"

C.C. looked at her amused,"I told you, I'm happily single."

Lelouch looked at her and raised his eyebrows but said nothing and just smirked, "We should go, the project's not going to finish itself you know."

C.C. nodded and followed Lelouch out of the café.

-

**April 13, 2017**

C.C. looked at the black haired man slouched on the table, sleeping, "Maybe he _is_ a little cute…"

Unknowingly to her, Lelouch was still awake and a small smirked form on his lips.

-

**May 01, 2017**

"How long have we known each other?" Lelouch asked his class partner.

"Around three months, why? Are you going to ask me out?" C.C. said smirking when she saw the blush spreading on the black haired man's fair skinned face.

"Well?" He managed.

"Well what? Aren't you going to be a gentleman and ask properly?" C.C. asked still smirking, albeit the smirk got wider.

Lelouch coughed nervously and cleared his throat, "C.C., we've known each other for ehm, three months, I've expressed my interest, do you want to be girlfriend?"

C.C. pretended to think and put a finger to her chin, "I'll have to think about it."

"Witch."

-

**June 01, 2017**

"OH EM GEE! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Are you serious?!" Kallen asked jumping around.

"Keep your voice down, idiot. See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you last month..." C.C. said indifferently.

"I KNEW IT! OH I KNEW IT! YOU, AND YOU!" Kallen gleefully pointed at C.C. and Lelouch.

"Shut it!" Lelouch exclaimed blushing.

-

**July 06, 2017**

"Lelouch…"

"Yes?" Lelouch looked up from his thesis, they both were working on finishing it before their assigned due date.

"I have something to tell you…" C.C. said fidgeting.

"Are you nervous? What's wrong?" Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows, C.C. never _ever_ fidget, that's just not her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her frail form.

"Lelouch... I'm pregnant…"

-

**July 15, 2017**

"Has he called?" Gino asked his redhead girlfriend.

"No, not that I know of…" Kallen said hushed. "Did he tell you where he went?"

"No, he just told me exactly what C.C. told him…" Gino said looking away.

"I can't believe he just left just like that!" Kallen said angrily, "I thought he'd at least said something!"

"I can't believe it either…" Gino sighed, "I've known Lelouch since he was in middle school and he's always been the good guy. I never imagined he would have premarital sex… let alone left the moment he found out he knocked them up. That's just not him…"

"How's C.C.?" Euphy asked worried.

"She didn't say anything… She hasn't said anything ever since she came back that night from Lelouch's apartment." Kallen said looking at C.C.'s room door.

"Has she eaten?" Suzaku asked.

"Not that I know of…" Kallen answered again, "I'm worried, she's pregnant! C.C., the one who never _ever_ make stupid decisions! She's the most composed person I've ever known, this isn't like her!"

The three had to restrain Kallen from banging at C.C.'s door.

-

**August 23, 2017**

"What happened?!" Kallen asked running in to C.C.'s room.

"She collapsed." Suzaku said cradling the unconscious green haired girl.

"WHAT?! What was the cause?! We have to get her to the hospital!" Kallen said frantically.

"K-Kallen… K-Kallen…" Euphy said in tears, "Th-that… that's blood isn't it…?" She asked pointing at the red liquid rolling down C.C.'s thigh.

"Holy Shi—Gino! GINO CALL THE AMBULANCE!!!" Kallen said covering her mouth.

* * *

The three entered the white hospital room, Kallen, being the bravest among them all at the moment spoke first, "C.C.?"

The green haired girl remained still, her face void of any emotion faced the window.

Uncomfortable silence grew among them and Suzaku decided to brake it, "C.C., what happen—"

"How's the baby…?" The green haired girl asked, her voice barely a whisper but they heard it anyway.

"The baby's fine, C.C…. What happened? You were bleeding." Suzaku tried to ask again.

C.C. didn't answer him instead she asked him back, "Did he call?"

Silence on the other end was enough to give C.C. answer.

-

**September 15, 2017**

"It's growing…" Euphy said looking at C.C.'s stomach. "It's really growing…"

"And Lelouch hasn't called? Euphy, can't you just call Nunnally or Rolo?" Kallen asked the pinkette.

"'I did, they don't know where he is either…" Euphy said eyes darting from left to right.

"You're lying." Suzaku pointed out.

Euphy bit her lip and shook her head frantically, "I'm not, now pay attention to the headmaster will you!"

"We will now call forward Lelouch Lamperouge, to give out a speech." The headmaster announced.

C.C.'s breath hitched, "Lelouch…"

Indeed the raven haired man stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage, he proudly smiled and began his speech, "I entered this university in hope of finishing my studies and attain a proper job, I hoped that I could make as many as colleagues as possible and create many opportunities and connections. I was prepared to take on many challenges, but there was one challenge that I wasn't prepared for. It was frightening and I had to run away from it, I'm not proud about it but from that challenge I realized; not everything goes as planned. But I am certain of one thing right now, that I Lelouch Lamperouge will graduate with pride and confidence to face the world. That class of 2017 will graduate with pride!"

Everyone clapped their hands and stood up, throwing their togas to the sky, signaling their completed studies.

C.C. struggled to find her formerly MIA boyfriend in the midst of the crowd, "Lelouch! Lelouch!"

The crowd was too overwhelming and C.C. was pushed away, she lost her balance and fell.

"—C.! C.C.! C.C.! Where are you?!" a voice called out.

"Lelouch!" C.C.'s face brightened for the first time in a long time. "Lelouch!"

"C.C.! Are you okay?!" Lelouch quickly kneeled down and check on his girlfriend.

"Lelouch! I'm fine, I'm fine!" C.C. threw herself on him.

"I'm sorry I left, C.C. I had to think things through…" Lelouch said whispering in to her ear. "I need to tell you something, meet me in the café tomorrow okay?"

Before C.C. could reply Lelouch left her he left.

-

**September 16, 2017**

"C.C., how are you?" Lelouch asked taking her hand in his, "How's the baby?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine… Where have you been?" C.C. asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I went home, to talk to my parents about our… situation…" Lelouch said dropping his head.

"Oh… Really? … What did they say?" C.C. asked uncertain.

"They didn't say much… C.C., I need to tell you something…" Lelouch said gripping C.C.'s hand tighter.

"What is it?" C.C. asked nervously.

"C.C., this isn't going to work… We can't be boyfriend-girlfriend anymore…" Lelouch said seriously.

C.C.'s mouth fell open, "What…?"

"We can't be in this relationship anymore, not when a child's growing inside you." Lelouch said solemnly.

"Wh-what are you saying?" C.C. asked.

"I'm saying, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Lelouch said still holding C.C. hand.

C.C.'s eyes widen, "S-so—"

"Let me finish, Pizza Girl." Lelouch said smiling, "I'm saying, I want to be your husband. I'm not asking you because you're pregnant with my child. I'm asking because I love you, C.C."

C.C. gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand, "Le-Lelouch…"

"C.C., will you marry me?" Lelouch asked kneeling in front of her holding a diamond ring out.

Genuine tears rolled down C.C.'s pale cheeks, "Yes…" She breathed.

-

**October 14, 2017**

"What did the doctor say?" Euphy asked cheerfully.

"The baby's fine, Euphy. We even found out the sex of the baby…" Lelouch muttered the last part.

"Really?! So which is it?" Kallen asked nudging C.C. roughly.

"Ow!" C.C. smacked Kallen hard.

"OW!" Kallen rubbed her hand. "The hell was that for?!"

"For hitting me." C.C. said indifferently.

"Sheeesh… So? Is it a boy or a girl?" Kallen asked.

"It's a secret." C.C. said coyly before looking at Lelouch and smirked. No one knows, C.C.'s actually carrying a girl _and_ a boy.

-

**November 30, 2017**

"We are gathered today to celebrate the unity of Lelouch Lamperouge and… C.C. These two faced hardship together and finally on this day they will be as one. Lelouch Lamperouge, do you take C.C. as you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

It didn't even take a second for Lelouch to think of the answer, "I do." He answered confidently.

"Do you C.C. take Lelouch Lamperouge as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"

C.C. smiled and looked at Lelouch, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Congratulation the both of you."

Lelouch pulled his new wife in to his embrace and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Kallen and Gino screamed at them.

Lelouch smirked and pulled C.C. along with him, "Let's."

-

**December 29, 2017**

"That's a mistletoe right?" Kallen pointed at the little leaf above Lelouch and C.C.

"Yes… I believe it is." Lelouch said looking above him before looking at C.C., "Aw… that's not fun at all. I kiss you all the time."

C.C. smirked, "But you still want to do it, don't you? Even though it's not Christmas anymore."

"Well, I can't waste an opportunity, can I?" Lelouch asked before receiving a giggle from his wife and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Get a room you two." Kallen shook her head.

"What? Upset that Gino hasn't asked you yet?" Lelouch asked smirking at the two.

"WHA—No! Shut up!" Kallen said angrily and Gino just fidgeted.

-

**January 23, 2018**

"Whoah, that's hee-uge, Kallen…" Euphy said.

"I know right?" Kallen said smiling.

"It's even bigger than mine!" Euphy whined, "That's unfair…"

"Don't worry, Euphy. Mine was bigger." C.C. said smirking and laughed when Kallen's smile fell.

"Shut your trap, witch." Kallen said between gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Kallen. It's still pretty." C.C. said still smirking. "Mine's just prettier, that's all. Congratulations though, Gino finally had the guts to propose to you."

"I really want to strangle you right now…"

"That you can do… if you want to kill your niece and nephew." C.C. said indifferently.

"Damn you… Huh? Niece and nephew…?" Kallen asked furrowing her eyebrow.

C.C. tilted her head before smirking, "I'll let you find out yourself."

With that the pregnant witch left.

-

**Febuary 14, 2018**

"Honey, I'm hungry…"

"I'll make some pizzas okay?" Lelouch said giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmm, thanks." C.C. said smiling sweetly.

---

"Lelouch, honey, my legs are numb…" C.C. complained.

"I'll help you massage them, okay?" Lelouch said smiling handsomely.

"Thanks…" C.C. smiled.

---

"Lelouch, I'm hungry again…" C.C. whined this time.

Lelouch sighed, "I just made some pizza for you."

"I want chocolates."

"I'll go get them…" Lelouch sighed.

"No, I want your homemade chocolates!" C.C. said angrily.

"Alright, alright…" Lelouch said retreating to the kitchen. "Any particular shapes or flavor?" he shouted over.

"I want Cheese-kun chocolates, nothing too sweet and nothing too bitter!" C.C. shouted back.

---

"This one's too bitter." C.C. threw a piece of chocolate back to the pile.

"This one's too sweet." Another went to the pile.

"Too soft." Back to the pile.

"Too hard." Again.

"You're driving me insane…" Lelouch rubbed his temples and missed the smirked that formed on the witch's lips.

"Am I now? Good."

Lelouch wanted to open his mouth but he was tackled to the ground by a large belly C.C. who managed to straddle him in the process. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"The chocolates aren't good enough… I want Lelouch for my Valentine's gift." C.C. said before letting her hair form a curtain as she descended upon Lelouch's lips.

-

**March 09, 2018**

**"**DEAR GOD, IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR HAVING SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Lelouch scream rang throughout the labor room.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going through! If I knew this will happen, I wouldn't even have let you to touch a _strand _of my hair, you hormonal boy!" C.C. retorted as she tried her best to push.

Push what? Why, the baby of course!

Yes, she's a month early but who normally isn't anyway? When do you have _exactly_ nine months after you produced it?

"HOLY MOTHER OF—C.C. DON'T GRIP SO HARD! I'M BLEEDING!!!" Lelouch screamed yet again. Why? Because C.C. had grabbed his hand at the start of labor and due to him wanting to comfort her he didn't let go. What a mistake was that. The moment C.C. had to push, her grip got stronger and stronger each push to the point of her nails digging in to his skin.

"You're bleeding?! _I'm _bleeding!!! Who's fault do you think is that?!" C.C. asked angrily.

"BLAME THE BABIES!"

"Who's babies do you think are they?!"

"YOURS!"

"Mine? They were made by _your seeds_!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Now, Mrs. Lamperouge, please push."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a baby coming out of your vagina…" C.C. muttered.

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" C.C. huffed and started to push again. "Ooooooh goooooooooodddddddd…! Lelouch, I can't do ittttttttttt!!!"

"Oh now you appreciate me!" Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Lelouch!!! I can't do this! I love you but I really can't! I don't give birth to anything Lelouch! I don't clean up, I don't cook, how can I possibly take care of two babies when I don't even love them?!" Tears were streaming down C.C. cheeks as she voiced out her concern in the last minute.

Lelouch held C.C.'s hand tenderly and amidst the chaos of labor reassured his wife, "C.C…. Why didn't you say this earlier? You wouldn't have to be so distressed over this. Listen to me, C.C. Listen, you're a slob, yes. No one can make a better slob than you, trust me."

C.C. gave out a weak laugh at his last statement.

"But you've come so far, C.C. A year ago you were the messiest person I've ever known, that's not going to change but here you are right now, giving birth to our children. You gave life to them, C.C. You could've gotten rid of them the moment you found out that you were carrying them, but you didn't. That proves that you love them, honey… You'll be a great mother, trust me." Lelouch comforted his wife in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"But—"

"No buts, here… Grab my hand, claw at it, bite it, do whatever you need to in order to feel better. Just remember you'll be owing me a bottle of fine wine." Lelouch said smiling.

C.C. smiled weakly at her husband, "I love you, Lelouch."

"Who doesn't? Love you to, C.C." Lelouch said planting a soft kiss on C.C.'s sweaty forehead.

"Done?"

The two glared at the doctor.

* * *

"He's so cute~~~"

"She's so white!"

"His hair's just like his father's, huh?"

"Her hands are so tiny~~~"

"Will you give us back our kids?"

"I could look at them forever…"

"I want one."

"Let's go and make one!"

"Gino, there are _minors_ in this room!"

"It's not like they can understand us."

"Hey… our kids…"

"Suzaku, they look so different don't they? But they're twins!"

"They could have been from two eggs, Euphy. It happens."

"Really? How???"

"GIVE OUR KIDS BACK AND GET LOST!"

"Sheesh… Daddy's so cranky, and here I thought Mommy would be the cranky one… Here, your _precious son_." Kallen huffed and handed the little baby boy over to his father.

"She looks just like C.C. right?" Euphy said handing the little baby girl over to her mother.

"Alright, alright, get out." Lelouch shoo-ed them all out.

"It feels surreal… Like this is all just a dream…" C.C. stated looking at her daughter.

"It's a good dream then." Lelouch planted a kiss on C.C.'s temple.

"Now we have something else to celebrate." C.C. said happily.

"Hm? What would that be?" Lelouch asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Our anniversary, our one year anniversary." C.C. thought fondly.

"But we got married in November… How could we—Oh..." Lelouch said realizing what his wife meant.

"It's been a year since we met…" C.C. said smiling contently.

"So much happened in a year, huh? I can't believe you remember the date we first met… We didn't even really talk that much. I was only serving you…" Lelouch thought fondly.

C.C. laughed, "I suppose I just remembered…"

"Happy Anniversary then, wife." Lelouch said hugging his wife close along with his two babies.

"Happy Anniversary, hubby." C.C. said leaning in to her husband's warm embrace.

* * *

**a/n Phewh... I wanted to go for no more than 1500 words but I kind of got carried away^^" You must be all wondering why the random dates, most of them are actually birthdays of important people in my life *and of course my own birthday is in there somewhere, an early update on my other story if you can guess which date!* Of course some of them are random numbers too^^**

**That's all folks, thank you for reading and please review! Gong Hei Fa Choi/ Happy New Year and Happy Valentine's Day!!!**

**Me-Shi out!**


End file.
